1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheelchairs and more particularly pertains to a new wheelchair device for aiding the positioning of a user into a car seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheelchairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheelchairs heretofore devised and utilized arc known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,041; U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,943; U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,791; U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,403; U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,565; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,382.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wheelchair device. The inventive device includes a base frame with a plurality of ground engaging wheels. A spaced apart pair of elongate support members are upwardly extended from the base frame. Each of the support members has a tubular lifting sleeve slidably disposed therearound. A lower cross bar is extended between the lifting sleeves. The lifting sleeves each have an elongate side bar forwardly extending from the respective sleeve. A platform is detachably and slidably coupled to the side bars. A lifting device is provided for raising and lowering the platform with respect to the base frame. A seat is detachably and rotationally mounted on the platform.
In these respects, the wheelchair device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aiding the positioning of a user into a car seat.